Brown Chinese Silk
by Eve Royal
Summary: Friendship is harder to deal with than people give it credit for. But there is a chance that most people don't have to bother with a love/hate relationship at the same time with the same person. J/C


Summary: Friendship is harder to deal with than people give it credit for. But there is a chance that most people don't have to bother with a love/hate relationship at the same time with the same person. J/C

A/N: Hey! Eve Royal here with a Jimmy Neutron oneshot! This is my first completed oneshot, so please go easy on me if it sucks. I'm just trying my best.

Yeah, please excuse any OOC-ness. It's been awhile since I watched the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, the Boy Genius. Though I wish I did. Jimmy is sooooooo cute! I love his eyes! So blue... (drifts off into dreamland)

* * *

**Brown Chinese Silk **

A summer breeze blew through Cindy Vortex's blond hair. It was the last day of summer vacation - tomorrow would be the first day of junior high. Though she would never admit it, Cindy was slightly nervous. Her mom had very high expectations of her and she wasn't sure she could reach them. Her mom had been on her case since Jimmy had come to Retrovile, and they kept rising higher and higher as the years went by.

She slowly made her way through the park, letting her thoughts drift away. Thoughts about the new school, the ending of summer, her friends, Libby and Sheen and how happy they were together, and of course, the town's certified genius. She still liked him, in fact, she was questioning whether or not, her feelings for him could be labelled under love. Which only made her more guilty of her mom's wrath. Her mother wasn't too fond of him, to say the least.

She sighed heavily and kicked a stone with her foot. She watched it roll and tumble down the path until it stopped in front of a familiar pair of sneakers. Her eyes wandered up the jean-clad legs, the well known red T-shirt with its yellow atomic logo, until she reached the eleven-year-old face of James Isaac Neutron. She forced the blush that threatened to spread across her face down, and suffered the quickened heart-beat that accompanied the sight of his face. Yet, her heart told her that something was troubling her secret love. A second look confirmed it – he was shaking.

"Hey Neutron, what's with the shaking?" she asked. He raised his blue eyes to meet her green ones and a shaky smile spread across his face. By mutual agreement the two had called a truce after grade five and had spent a lot of time together lately becoming friends. Needless to say, this made Libby, Sheen and Carl very happy. Although they still argued, it was friendly 'bickering' as the two called it. Carl, Sheen and Libby stood firm to their love-hate relationship beliefs, and thus called it 'flirting'. Which made Jimmy and Cindy very nervous and irritated.

"T-too m-much c-coffee l-last n-night," he answered, his voice as shaky as the rest of him.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Coffee? What'd you drink that stuff for?"

"L-late p-project."

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, the shaking is a side effect from the large amount in your under-developed body." He glared at her and the smirk that had spread across her face. She sighed. "Can't you stop stuttering or shaking?"

He shook his head sadly, knowing that if he spoke, she'd only get annoyed. And an annoyed Cindy is not a peaceful or friendly Cindy.

She watched him for a moment, keeping her eyes locked with his. _Sooo blue... Like the ocean, or a calm sumer sky. I wonder if I'm drowning... _Suddenly, she recalled a memory from when she was a little girl. She thought for a second longer before saying, "I know how to stop the shaking."

Jimmy's eyes grew wide with hope, and she felt herself drowning in their depths again. "R-really?"

Cindy nodded, a nervous aura about her. "C'mon, we need to sit in that bench," she said pointing to one about thirty feet away. Walking over the two sat side by side.

"N-n-now w-w-w-what?" Jimmy asked, shaking even more than before.

Cindy took a deep breath. "I want you to lie down with your head on my lap," she instructed.

Jimmy stared at her, disbelief written all across his face. "Excuse m-me?"

She sighed. She knew he wouldn't like the idea. Time to bring out the bully side of herself. It was for his own good.

"Look, my dad taught me this." Jimmy blinked. Cindy hadn't talked about her dad since he had left a year and a half ago."Oh brother, Nerdtron, I don't bite!" He gave her a wary look before slowly resting his head upon her lap. He shifted his body and moved his head about on it. "What are you doing?!" she snapped.

He glared up at her. "I-I'm trying t-to f-find a c-c-comfortable p-position."

"Well hurry up!" She refused to admit to herself that she enjoyed the feeling of his head in her lap, or that she had dreamed about a scene much like this one many times. Finally he stopped and crossed his arms.

"P-please e-explain to m-me what it is y-y-you are a-about t-to d-d-do."

She bit her lip. "Well... First I have to find a certain point on your head," she thought aloud. Cautiously, she placed her fingers on his over sized head. She had noticed earlier that his hair was a little messy. She took a deep breath and dug her fingers of her right hand around in his rich, brown hair until she found the spot she was looking for. "Now we... umm..." She racked her brain for the next steps while Jimmy waited as quietly and still as he could.

"Right!" She remembered now. She slowly moved left hand into his hair and found another spot on the opposite side. "Now, I'm just gonna hold my hands here and drain the negative energy from your body until you can stay still, okay?" Jimmy nodded. "If it makes you feel better," she added, "This has been scientifically proven to work."

Jimmy gave a small laugh. "N-now t-that m-makes a-all the d-d-d-difference in the w-world," he remarked. Cindy smiled and began to press on the points. "How l-long should t-this t-take?" Jimmy asked moments later.

"I don't know," Cindy shrugged. "Could be a while. Do you mind?" She glanced down at him.

"N-no," he answered his voice surprisingly soft. They stayed like that for a minute until Cindy spoke up.

"I've gotta change positions, 'kay?" Jimmy nodded slowly. As she shifted her hands about, Jimmy suddenly sighed. Cindy stopped abruptly. "Are you okay?"

Jimmy sighed again. "I-I'm fine. It j-just f-feels really n-nice," he whispered. She sighed in relief and continued. "S-so nervous about j-junior h-high?"

"Isn't everyone?" she smiled ruefully. Though it slowly vanished as she thought of her mom. "I'm probably more upset than most, though."

"Why?"

"Mom's really on my case, trying to make me do the best. In fact, she's going a little crazy. She's almost forbidden me to see you, seeing how you're my rival."

"F-friendly rival," Jimmy reminded.

Cindy shook her head. "Tell that to my mom. It's like I have to be the best if I'm a Vortex."

"I'm sorry your mom's a-acting like t-that," he replied, the stutter almost gone.

She shrugged. "Oh well, I'll survive. Know who my mom really wants me to hang out with?"

"Who?"

"Nick Dean." Jimmy burst out laughing, causing his body to erupt in more shakes. Cindy glared. "I didn't think it was _that _funny."

"S-s-sorry," he said, still giggling. "It's just, you're c-complaining about how s-she's on your c-case about being the b-best, and yet she wants you to h-hang out with him." He began to chuckle again.

Cindy began to laugh too. "When you put it that way, it really is funny," she said. Both sighed simultaneously, before silence reigned.

"Jimmy?" she asked carefully. She rarely used used his first name.

"You used my first name," he mentioned the obvious, stunned. His stuttering had stopped, but he still shook a little.

She groaned. "Must we go through this every time I do? We're friends now, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I think so," he answered carefully.

"So that means that we can count on the other for help, right?"

Jimmy turned his head to look up at her, causing Cindy to release her hold on his head. Not that it mattered, the shaking had ceased. "Cindy, no matter what, I'll be here for you. And if anything bad happens, I'll protect you."

"I don't need you to act like a knight in shining armor, Neutron," she snapped out of habit. "If you were a knight, you'd probably cut someone's head off with your stupid sword."

He grinned as he was used to her mood swings. "You're right. You don't need me killing people by accident. But be that as it may, I'll still stick with you."

"Forever?" she asked shyly.

He nodded. "Even if you become a cheerleader and start dating Nick." He grinned before continuing, "Sorry to tell you this, Vortex, but you're stuck with me."

She sighed, playing along. "Darn. I was hoping I could loose you in the halls."

"Sorry to disappoint you," he shrugged. The two shared a smile before he moved back to his previous position. People walked by the two as they made their way through the park, and smiled at the sight. An aura of contentment and calm understanding seemed to surround them. They had reached an understanding and they basked in the feeling.

Suddenly Cindy bumped Jimmy's head up with her legs. He sat up and glared at her.

"What was that for?"

"Let me say this slowly: You have a big head. And usually big equals heavy. In other words, YOUR BIG, FAT HEAD IS HEAVY AND I WANT IT OFF MY LAP!"

"You know, I thought that you could keep your huge mouth shut for longer than a minute, but I guess I was mistaken!"

"I don't care what you think, Neutron, my legs are falling asleep!"

"Then you'd better move around, hadn't you?" The two stood up and began walking out of the park, still shouting at the other.

"Look, you owe me, Nerdtron, so you're gonna pay for my sundae at the Candy Bar, got it?"

"Of course, my queen. Should I address you as 'Princess Cindy'? Or better yet, how about, 'Her Highness, Cynthia, the Bossiest Queen Ever'!"

"Don't start with me! I could kick your butt all the way to Gotham City!"

"Gotham City is a fictional place!"

"Exactly! I'll kick you so hard, you'll leave the land of the living!"

"I wish I had a sword so I could shut you up!"

"I told you Neutron, you'd kill people! Shorties can't be knights, thus they can't have swords!"

"(mutters something)"

"What did you say?!"

The people who had just moments before seen the calmness the two had created raised their eyebrows at the couple. There was no doubt in their minds that these would wind up together in the end. After all, they had both admitted they were stuck with each other.

-END-


End file.
